Percy's Fate and Adventure
by Alex Uliar
Summary: Percy's life started getting weird directions after he has a dream of his... fate? Will he discover the truth? What is the truth anyway? Read to find out. Rewrite but a different story of When Brothers Unite. Pairings will show when time comes.
1. The Dream

**AN: I feel like, if I'm doing The Hunter, The Avenger, I will do a rewrite of When Brothers Unite. It is mostly a different idea than what I had in mind, though."**

**Chapter 1 - The Dream**

Percy Jackson, the savior of Olympus, was running from his cabin at Camp Half-Blood towards the big house. He feels that this is something vitally important. He barged right through the front door, panting, and saw Chiron... along with all the 12 Olympians. He stuttered to a halt, and each Olympian has a different expression or was doing different things. Zeus, Hera, and Athena has an annoyed look, his father, Poseidon, has a very happy look, Demeter was arguing with Hades about more cereal. Dionysus was reading a wine magazine, Ares was giving me a glowering look while sharpening his knife, Aphrodite was giving me a seductive look (which I gagged at), Hephaestus was designing something or another, Artemis just frowned and Apollo was listening into his ipod, and Hestia was smiling.

"Excuse me for interrupting, lords and ladies." Percy stated while bowing. "I just came here to talk to Chiron."

"Don't worry about us, Perseus, we are just..." Hestia started, when Ares interrupted.

"Of course you should worry about us, cause if you don't I will blast you into pieces. We are more powerful, punk." He suddenly has a trident pointed at his throat.

"No threatening my son, Ares, and besides, he defeated you when he was 12." Poseidon growled.

Suddenly, the Olympians got into shouts and arguments, until Zeus intervened.

"SILENCE!" Zeus yelled, with thunder booming in the background.

"Always the dramatic queen." Poseidon muttered, but was glared at by Zeus.

"Anyways, we came here to discuss things, not to have any arguments at the current moments. Perseus Jackson, what do you wish to talk to Chiron about?" Zeus demanded.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to share." Ares was about to say something, but a jab from Poseidon's trident stopped him. "I had this... unnatural dream, that I feel it is a summons instead of a common dream."

"Care to elaborate?" Athena asked, suddenly looking interested.

"I guess." Percy said hesitantly.

_Percy's Dream_

_Percy Jackson was walking along a road which he assumed would be Los Angelos. He sensed something and turned around only to come face to face with a hooded man._

"_Who are you?" Percy Asked._

"_Someone." The mysterious stranger said._

"_What is your name?" Percy asked._

"_That is up for me to know and for you to find out." The weird guy responded._

"_And how do I find out?" _

"_Come to Death Valley. You will find us there."_

"That's all I have before I woke up." Percy ended.

Everyone started to think. Even Athena, the wisdom and the smartest goddess, was, seemingly, stumped.

"Well I have no clue of the whatabouts of this, but if this person wants you in Death Valley, then it's probably dangerous..."

**Meanwhile, at Death Valley,**

Four cloaked man, two women, and three old women that can be recognized as the Fates, stood watching a message of Percy Jackson and the Olympians discussing Percy's latest dream.

"You know what to do, I hope?" The Fates asked one of the hooded man.

"Yes, my lady." He answered.

"Good, soon one of the campers will either achieve the greatest victory or the worst mistake for the hero. Perhaps both. You know what to do in that course of action. Whether you are here or there we will see, but it is determined the fate of Percy Jackson."

The woman spoke up "It is a... change. I never knew this..."

"Percy Jackson's fatal flaw is personal loyalty." interrupted the Fates, "this will be both his downfall and his uprising. You know your fate, yes?"

"It would seem so..." said the woman.

"Good, I hate to see him in pain, but this is for the best." The fates stated, and then disappeared.


	2. The Quest

**Chapter 2 - The Quest**

**AN: Some people has asked me what the pairings are, and let me make it brief and clearly. NOT YET! The pairings will show when the time comes.**

**At Death Valley...**

A woman woke up and seemed to have a headache. When she looked up, she noticed one of the two hooded man.

"I barely remember what happened after we started seeing the message..." The woman started, but the hooded man interrupted.

"The Fates had your memories briefly wiped. It is a necessity that you do not know your fate, or things will get complicated and possibly disastrous. Now come on, they are gonna start their quest. The Fates will go to them soon, and when that happens, their quests will start. We must be prepared for their... arrival." And with that, the man and the woman went into the dark.

**At Camp Half-Blood...**

Percy, Chiron, as well as the Olympians were discussing about the presumed summons from the dream, when three flashes appeared. The flashed died down and appeared the three Fates. Everyone present bowed.

"Rise, we are here to discuss a... fate, of a certain hero." The Fates said, looking at Percy.

Everyone stared worryingly at Percy.

"What about his fate?" asked Poseidon anxiously.

"His fate will soon take a dramatic turn. Soon, there will be betrayal, not betrayal as in helping the Titans, but betrayal as in... well, we don't have to worry about that now. Just know, that one of your campers will cause the young hero here an emotional pain." The Fates responded.

"To make sure that the Olympians stay on their seats of power, Percy Jackson needs to go on this quest. Be noted, however, that this quest is not part of any mortal affairs, and some of you gods are in this quest as well."

"But..." The Olympians shared a nervous look.

"The concerns of this quest is going to require a godly help, therefore, some of the gods must go, as well as some campers. It has already been decided." The Fates stated.

"The Olympians that are required to go are Athena, Artemis, and Poseidon. The campers are Thalia and Nico. You all must leave today."

All the Olympians stared worryingly at Artemis, Athena, and somewhat Poseidon. Since they did not know what this quest is about, they are greatly worried of the mentioned gods.

"The rest of you... be prepared." With that statement, the Fates flashed away.

All the Olympians shared a look. Then Apollo started to hug Artemis tightly and cry on her shoulder.

"You have to be careful, sis." Apollo sobbed, while Artemis was patting his back rather awkwardly.

Zeus started taking things into his control. "Alright, Artemis, get my daughter over here, and Hades, your son, if you please."

Artemis and Hades flashed away, and Zeus turned to the others. "We better start preparing. Perseus, gather your stuff and meet us back here. Chiron, we will announce to the rest of the campers once we are ready. We cannot risk anything happening should they don't know that the children of the big three are on a quest, and since this an... unusual event." Chiron and Percy bowed and went on their way.

_15 minutes later..._

"Alright campers," Chiron said to the gathered demigods in the amphitheater. "We are here to let you know that the children of the big three are selected to go to a... rather unusual quest. And when I mean the children of the big three, I mean Thalia, Nico, and primarily Percy. This is an unusual quest that we will tell you later once the members of the quest embarks on their journey. We can't risk anything much. That is all."

_-On top of Half-Blood Hill-_

"Right." Percy said to Thalia and Nico, "I rather have this done quick. Let's get going before we are bombarded with questions. The gods have said that we will meet them somewhere in Kansas, since going into Wyoming is dangerous. Yellowstone National Park has a lot of monsters there. We can try and avoid them. Let's go."

"Hmm? I never knew Seaweed Brain could think of a plan." teased Thalia.

"Yeah, this is a miracle. Fish face here has a small part of a brain among whatever is in his head, like kelp." Nico joked.

"Enough laughing at me. Let's go." Percy started following Thalia and Nico downhill, when he heard a shout behind him.

He turned around to come face to face with Annabeth. She looked mad. Percy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, wise girl?" Percy asked.

"Why didn't you invite me, Seaweed Brain?" raged Annabeth.

"I..." stuttered Percy.

"You better have a reason for not inviting me, and if it isn't a good enough reason..." trailed off Annabeth.

"Annabeth, this..." started Percy.

"Let me ask you this, are you cheating on me? I don't think you wouldn't have invited me without cheating on me to..." Annabeth raved, when Percy snapped.

"Annabeth, my fatal flaw is personal loyalty, why do you think I cheated on you, and the reason why I didn't invite you to the quest, is because I was ORDERED not to. And ordered by who? By none other then the Fates. Why do you think this quest is unusual? You think that it is simply, go get the prophecy, get friends, and go? NO! I'm pretty sure that Chiron has already told you that this quest is unusual. It is different than normal circumstances. But if you think that I'm cheating on you, then you can continue to think that."

With that, Percy told Thalia and Nico to follow him, and soon, they were out of sight, leaving a baffled Annabeth behind.

**AN: I NEED REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
